Djose Temple
Djose Temple is a location from Final Fantasy X and Final Fantasy X-2. Story ''Final Fantasy X The party encounters a rival summoner Dona who derides Yuna for needing such a large following of guardians, which now includes Sir Auron, while she only needs one. Yuna defends the value of her friends, while Dona is enraged when Barthello asks to shake the hand of the legendary guardian. They meet the summoner Isaaru and his guardian brothers Maroda and Pacce who tell Tidus about a rumor of summoners on pilgrimage disappearing, and warn him to be careful. The party pass complete the Cloister of Trials and gain access to the Chamber of the Fayth where Yuna prays for the fayth and obtains the temple's aeon, Ixion. The party stay at the inn overnight to continue the pilgrimage the next day, but the next morning Yuna oversleeps and is late, her guardians poking fun at her disheveled hair. Final Fantasy X-2 The temple was abandoned by the priests and Yevonites after the beginning of Yuna's Eternal Calm. Sometime thereafter, the Machine Faction, led by Gippal, moved in and made the temple their base of operations. The faction's Experiment machina can eventually be fought in the Chamber of the Fayth and excavating for spare parts in the Bikanel desert can provide the means of repairing and upgrading the Experiment to its fullest capability. During the apparition of Ixion in the Chamber of the Fayth, the Djose Temple is overrun by fiends. The Gullwings arrive to defeat Ixion but its surprise death blow sends Yuna falling into a deep hole in the middle of the Chamber of the Fayth where the fayth statue used to be located. Temple Aeon * Ixion (Lightning-elemental, unicorn-like aeon) Shop Djose Inn Quests ''Final Fantasy X Cloister of Trials A series of puzzles involving connecting the electrical circuits necessary to activate the lift leading to the Chamber of the Fayth. The Destruction Sphere of Djose is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' No Way Djose :''Note: This is a compulsory mission, which is required to complete the game.'' Eliminate the fiends that have appeared inside Djose Temple! Be careful, though. These fiends aren't to be taken lightly. * Objective: Liberate the temple. * Unlock: Becomes available after completing the "Protect Besaid Temple!" and "Pest Control" Missions. * Reward: Unwavering Guard Garment Grid, Crimson Sphere 2 and Crimson Sphere 3. This mission is part of chapter 3. Masterpiece Theater :''Note: This is not a compulsory mission, thus is not required to complete the game.'' Prove your strength by smashing the Machine Faction's masterpiece: Spira's most powerful machina weapon? * Objective: Defeat the Experiment. * Unlock: Becomes available at the beginning of Chapter Five. * Reward: Book of Magical Dances II, an Al Bhed Primer. This mission can be undertaken in chapter 5. Treasure ''Final Fantasy X'' *Ether *Hi-Potion (x3) *Mega Phoenix *Remedy ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Enemy Formations ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter Three * Ixion Chapter Five * Experiment Musical Themes In Final Fantasy X, the theme that plays while in the Djose Temple is called "Djose Temple". The theme that plays within the Cloister of Trials is called "The Trials". Gallery Category:Temples Category:Final Fantasy X Locations Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations